


Late Night Video

by sandywritesfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywritesfics/pseuds/sandywritesfics
Summary: What do you do when you catch your boyfriend watching porn? Help him out of course.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Video

It was late in the night when I decided to take a shower. I washed my hair with my fruit-scented shampoo and conditioner, then scrubbed my body with a similar smelling body wash. After cleaning my body I decided to bathe in a watermelon scented bath bomb to relax my body and give a little surprise to my boyfriend. I step out of the bathtub and grab a towel to dry myself off. Once dry, I slipped into my underwear, donned my bathrobe, and combed my hair to detangle it. I blow dry my hair while brushing it out to keep it smooth. When I finished, I walked to the bedroom to sleep next to my boyfriend who was doing something else. 

Mark saw me walk into the room while he was watching something with his hands down there. He immediately slammed his laptop closed and brought the comforter over his lower region. A smile grew on my face knowing what he was doing. 

"You couldn't help yourself could you." I closed the door behind me and made my way over to him. "Can I see what you were watching?" I teasingly questioned as I sat behind his laptop reaching to open it. 

He quickly placed his hand on the laptop to prevent me from opening it. "It was nothing, just... leave it... please." His face was such a bright red.

"What, is it something bad? I don't mind really. I just want to see what you're into." I said as I pushed his hands away to open the laptop.

His hands moved away slowly to allow me to open the laptop but it was locked. I looked at him pleading him to allow me to see what he was watching. He slowly typed the password to his laptop and looked away embarrassed. 

It was a POV video of a girl giving a guy a blowjob. "Ah, so that's what it was, it's not bad." I looked to him teasingly, "And the girl looks pretty." I moved myself next to Mark, played the video, and lead my hands under the blankets. 

"Woah wait, what are you doing?" He said as he paused the video and grabbed my hands. His face became very flustered.

"You're still stiff aren't you?" I looked up at him. "So I thought you could continue watching the video and I do the work for you." An innocent look crossed my face. 

"No... I can't, it's just..." he stumbled to find his words through his embarrassment. 

I caressed his face, hushing him. "Shhhhh, don't worry about it. I can do this... I think." My hands made their way back under the covers.

He looked at me concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this. I mean you haven't done this before... have you?" He started to question my experience with the subject.

"Yea I'm sure," I reassured him. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to." I tapped the trackpad to resume the video. "I'll just try to do what the girl is doing. It shouldn't be that hard." I smirked lustfully.

He didn't object as his body was tense from both the physical and emotional situations. I started by stroking him while watching the video. 'Dang, this girl can really take it in her mouth.' I thought as she went deeper. I looked at Mark and compared his to the one in the video and tried to gauge if I could do the same thing the girl was doing. 'Well, you can't know until you try.' I thought as I opened my mouth to imitate the girl. The moment my mouth met with Mark, he let out an involuntary moan which he tried to hold back as he grabbed my hair. I adjusted my body so I could move comfortably. I began slowly to wet the surface a bit before trying to gag on it. As I began to get more comfortable Mark paused the video. 

I looked up confused as to why he stopped. "You didn't cum yet, why did you stop?" A strand of saliva hung from my mouth. I wiped it off with the back of my hand waiting for a response.

He closed the laptop and set it aside, "I can't watch it, or rather I'm not watching it."

"What do you mean, doesn't that turn you on? I mean the girl is really pretty and really talented." I said in a clueless manner.

He grabbed my shoulders, "I don't watch these for the girls. I... imagine you doing those things to me..." He let go of my shoulders and covered his face. "So... if you're just gonna do it then I don't need the video. Because... I ummm, want to see the face you make when you do it..." His head turned away as his hands moved to the back of his neck. His eyes looked at me because his face was still too embarrassed. 

I almost laughed at his cute reaction. "You are too cute for me Mark." I giggled with a fist over my mouth. "Well if you just want to see me do it that just makes me a bit embarrassed." I turned away shyly. "But it also makes me a bit hornier." My shy persona was quickly replaced with a sexy one. 

I moved between Mark's legs to allow him to see my face as I take him into my mouth. My hands felt their way down from his chest to his lower region. They wrapped around his member as I looked up at him with wide eyes. I stuck my tongue out and ran it on the underside until I reached the tip. I smirked teasingly as I saw his reaction. I focused my attention on the problem. I opened my mouth wide to take him in. I slowly went down as far as I could before I started to gag and came back up completely detaching myself from him. I looked at him to see his reaction. 

"Does that feel good?" I asked in a sultry voice. 

He nodded as he followed my face back down to his member. 

I put my mouth back onto him and slowly found a rhythm to go to. His hands went from being at his sides to grabbing my hair. He groaned as he held my head and started moving me to his own pace. My head moved up and down at a slightly faster beat as he pushed a little deeper every time. I tried my best not to gag but the tip kept hitting the soft spot in my mouth. When I gagged he stopped and let go of my head. 

"Ah, sorry, I uh got a little carried away." He apologized quickly.

I coughed a little before I responded, "No it's fine. I wasn't gonna throw up but just let me do it so I don't actually vomit on you." I smiled as I went back to it. 

Seeing how he seemed to want to go deeper I would occasionally go as deep as I could. I gagged a little but then I would ease up and continue doing it comfortably. 

His moans became more frequent and more vocal. I could also feel him twitching in my mouth. I knew he was close so I used my hands and moved my mouth quicker to get him to cum. 

"Ahhh, fuck." I heard him mutter under his breath as his grip on my hair became tighter. I felt his body tense up and I kept going at my quickened pace. Finally, he released his tension into my mouth. I sat up with it still in my mouth as I cupped my hands under my chin to make sure none of it fell onto the bedsheets. I looked at him and closed my mouth to swallow it. I pinched my nose and swallowed hard then opened my mouth to show him. 

"You didn't have to swallow it." He said through heavy breaths.

"Where was I gonna put it?" I questioned.

"You could've spit it out in the bathroom." He suggested. 

"Oh yeah, I guess that was an option." I laughed nervously. "Well, now that you've calmed down we can sleep."

Mark grabbed my arm. "What about you? Are you ok?" He looked at me lovingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to help you out." I quickly moved under the covers. "Good night."

He looked down at me surprised at my sudden persona switch. He slowly came up behind me and spooned me. His face was in the crook of my neck. Mark gently took a sniff and whispered in my ear. "You smell like watermelons." I felt a smile on the side of my neck which caused me to shrug my shoulders to protect them. He kissed the nape of my neck and proceeded to continue to my shoulders. His arms were wrapped around my waist but they started to move down to my thighs and in between them. I let out a small gasp as I quickly moved my hands to Mark's. 

"M-Mark, I'm fine. R-really." My voice wavered as he felt me over my panties. 

"You don't feel fine." He said between his kisses. He stopped and sat up to go retrieve something from the nightstand. I turned around to see what he was doing and found that he pulled out a condom from one of the drawers. 

"Mark wait," I said being a bit scared of doing it.

"What's wrong." He looked back at me. "You put me in this mood."

I immediately felt hotter by his words. I made him like this. That turned me on.

He came back with the condom in hand and sat next to me. "It isn't fair if you're the only one that gets to tease me." He looked at me with a slight pout on his face. It quickly faded into a smirk, "So why don't I help you this time?"

I pulled the covers over my face to hide. Mark grabbed the comforter and gently pulled them down so he could see my face. 

"You were so eager to help me." He moved his face closer to mine. "Where is that now? Are you gonna leave me like this?" He chuckled his questions.

I looked down to avoid eye contact. I slowly shook my head in response.

He placed his hand on my chin and pulled it to face him. "Good, because you make me like this." He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Only you." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our foreheads together. I pouted while looking him in the eyes.

"You look so cute." he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. His hands slid down to caress my thighs. I moved into the kiss as it became more intimate. My robe felt like it was in the way so I began to remove it. Mark had the same idea and helped me out of it. I started to grind on him feeling him become erect under me. We broke away from the kiss wanting to do more. Mark took his shirt off. I held my hand out to receive the condom. 

"And you said you've never done this before?" Mark questioned playfully.

"What would you do if I said yes?" I tore the packaging open and looked at him waiting for an answer.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, "Well, I'd be a little jealous of whoever got to do it with you before me." He brought his face to my ear, "But it doesn't ruin the mood." he whispered into my ear.

My fingers stumbled to remove the condom from its packaging. He grabbed my hands, "From the looks of it though, it is your first time." he chuckled. He placed his forehead against mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked concerned by my nerves.

"I took a sex-ed class, I know how to put a condom on," I said determined to prove so.

He laughed as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I meant the sex part."

I blushed hard, "Ummmm, yeah... I..." I looked him in the eyes with my face flustered and embarrassed. "Mark you're acting too sexy." I pushed his chest with clenched fists while I turned my head away.

My embarrassment made Mark speechless. He covered his face with his arm. "Ah, sorry." he looked at me over his arm. He slowly moved it out of the way and grabbed my hands. "It's just, you're acting too cute. I can't help myself." He took the square package out of my hands and laid me down on my back. He removed the condom and proceeded to put it on. I realized I still had my underwear on so I went to remove them when I kneed Mark in the chin.

I immediately sat up and put my hand on his chin. "Ah, Mark I'm sorry." 

He laughed as he grabbed my hand. "You didn't hit me hard it's ok." he rubbed his chin as he saw my underwear on my other leg. He leaned me back as he removed them completely. 

I was laying on my back with Mark between my legs, my chest feeling tight in anticipation. My hands were at my sides. Mark grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. 

"You have to tell me if it hurts." he said with concern filling his voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

I just nodded looking down to our lower regions, tensely waiting. He slowly pushed himself against me. My legs tensed up at the contact. I clenched my fists harder and sealed my eyes shut. Mark saw my tense body and stopped. He lifted my head to face him. 

"Hey, look at me," he said in a soft voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking at me lovingly. "Mark..." I said quietly.

He smiled, "You have to relax." he paused, "It's my first time too but... just look at my face. Don't focus on anything else." Once he saw that my attention was set on him he started to say reassuring things to keep my attention on his face. "Don't worry. It's ok. Just focus on me." and every time my eyes went back down he would call my name to get my attention back. He slowly pushed again, continuing to keep my attention. I could still feel him pushing in but I kept focusing on his words. 

When he finally penetrated me I let out a gasp then took a deep breath. I moved my hands from my head to his shoulders. I whimpered his name, "m-mark..."

He looked very aroused, "You look so adorable calling my name." he slowly pushed himself deeper.

I could feel him inside, pushing deeper, making me feel weird. "Aaahnnn," I let out involuntarily. I clenched my fists and gently pushed against Mark. "It feels weird, but... good."

"Well as long as it feels good for you too," he responded as he pulled back to push back in. 

"Mmmmm..." A moan escaped my closed lips as I attempted to hide my face. I let out a deep breath.

Mark saw my attempt to hide my face and intervened. "Hey, don't hide your pretty face. I wanna see what kind of faces you can make," he smirked. "The faces only I'll be able to see. The ones you'll only make for me."

"Maaaark." I whined, "You can't say stuff like that... it'll make me... feel weird."

"But I really want to see your face," he said innocently as he again pulled back and thrust back in.

"Ahhh," I moaned out loud. I placed my hands to my sides gripping at the sheets.

He continued to thrust himself back and forth finding a slow rhythm to go to. I tried to contain my moans but I'd never felt anything like this before. I started to pant. "Mark, please, ah."

Mark was barely able to contain his excitement, "Ah, fuck," He brought his face to my ear. "Your voice is making me crazy."

That didn't help with my voice, it only became needier. "Ahn, Mark... I, want to feel you more. Mmmm, Feel you, deeper inside me..." I was becoming more desperate for his attention.

It seemed like he was unable to contain himself as he slowly but surely pushed his way as far as he could. I clawed at the sheets beside me as he pushed himself all the way in. "Ahhh, fuck Mark." My head flung back feeling the pain and pleasure. I looked back down to see that he had pushed as far as he could reach. 

"Are you ok?" he seemed panicked.

I looked up at his face and pulled it close to mine. I pressed our foreheads together while I took deep breaths. "Of course I'm fine." I said between breaths, "I'm with you aren't I?"

Without hesitation, he firmly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back pulling myself closer to him. He continued to thrust back and forth pushing back to the same depth. 

"Ahhhh, Mark." I moaned as my grip became tighter. "Mmm."

His thrusts quickened, "Ahh I'm, I'm gonna..." his hold on my hips became stronger. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath.

I could feel my body tensing, seemingly about to reach its threshold, "Mark. Mark! MARK!" I screamed as I climaxed.

After screaming his name, he came right after. His grip on my hips loosened as he slowly pulled himself out and carefully took the condom off, being careful not to let its contents spill. He threw the protection away and climbed back into bed next to me.

We cuddled next to each other feeling closer than we ever felt before.

"I love you, Mark," I said as sleep crept its way through my body. I nuzzled my head into his neck finding comfort in his warmth.

He caressed my head, "I love you too." he said as he planted one final gentle kiss on my forehead before sleep drifted both of us off, comfortably and content, into the night's soothing breeze.


End file.
